The Heart of the Half-Crystal Gem Solider
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: 'We are the Crystal Gems,' as she played on her ukulele, Stephanie Universe is what she believes in only come from the heart after all she has the Gems to defend and protect the home they have left but Stephanie is what a half-crystal gem. And she is proud of who she is and always will be. Cover by Orange Dash


Hi everyone, I'll have a **_brand_** new story!

* * *

that I'm co-writing with Orange Dash, we're having this newest story only on Wattpad it coming next month only in mid of December, and Dash is written this other story It called a **The Heart of the Half Crystal Gem Solider** Which is btw on Wattpad only with a different title only as

 _ **The Heart of The Half Gem Soldier in case find me as BubblyMikey24 and Dash too as CuteMikeyKitty.**_

 _ **In this story, it a short and catchy with sweet tunes also our favorite Steven Universe characters.**_

 _ **Only their gender roles are switched instead of Steven is practically Stephanie.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! We have other stories on Wattpad, you want to checked out like a Glow of Happiness and Over the Rainbow: Book One, we have other stories to checked out if you want.**_

 _ **The beautiful cover drawing is by Orange Dash check out the picture on DA.**_

 _ **Yes! That Connor who is btw is Boy Connie and Stephanie.**_

 _ **The words are in bold are very important and prologue since it featured the beginning how the theme song all started then present day is when their all older and now who they are now.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Here is an a important quote of the day you will love and cherish.**_

 _ **''We are the Crystal Gems!'' ~SU itself.**_

 _ **Btw, this is my very first story on Steven Universe so please so no flames please! And also Rose Quartz is a unisex name no judge please she is a boy in this one-shot. Well cameo**_ _ **appearance.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Oh I forgot! This one-shot is based on the clip. The gems are like her sister figures.**_

 _ **Today, is such a beautiful day in Beach City so beautiful and true. Why so amazing, and incredible!**_

 _ **''Building that house is alot of work,'' said Greta who is Stephanie's mother as she went to her daughter who was in a red shirt with a star on it, shorts and flip-flops and a cute little gasp in her tooth and her long dark brown hair fell on her face as she played on her new ukulele her mother gave her that she'll been practiced on for months.**_

 _ **''Why hello Stephanie,'' said an voice it was Pearl.**_

 _ **''Great job Pearl!'' said Greta as she hand her a water bottle, ''Thanks, she said as now briefly stared at it only hand the bottle to Amethyst who excitedly grabbed the water and splashed it on her face, then in a big gulp she crush it to my baffle even I'm not sure how she do it. Then Garnet and the whole gang joined in everyone was there such a family.**_

 _ **''How is Stephanie's instrument?'' Pearl said and asked.**_

 _ **''Steph is very excited about living with you guys, she been talking about it for months.''**_

 _ **As soon as her mother said that sentence a blush went on her cheeks.**_

 _ **''Come on you made it for them,'' only Steph blushed even more to how embarrassing it is!**_

 _ **Until Amethyst said. ''We'll liked it even if bad.''**_

 _ **''Amethyst!'' cried Pearl who scolded, ''but it true though,'' she said and replied coyly.**_

 _ **Only Stephanie played the instrument as the love and harmony fill the air.**_

 _ **She singed such a beautiful voice she has.**_

 _ **~''If you're evil on the rise you can count on the four of taking you down,**_

 _ **Cause we're good and evil we win the fight and go out for pizza,**_

 _ **''We are the Crystal Gems,**_

 _ **We always saved the day if you think we can't we always find a way**_

 _ **This is for the people of this world believe in,**_

 _ **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and Stephanie!'' She said excitedly as the gems embraced her in a hug.**_

~Four months later, Present Day.~

''If you can only know for what we really are when we arrived on Earth,'' Pearl signed as the verse became stronger and divine, ''from out beyond your star.''

As she looked how incredible the reflection of the universe is.

''We are amazed to find the beauty in your worth and we will protect your kind and we will protect your Earth and we will protect you!''

''I will fight for the place, I'm free to lived together and exist as me,'' Garnet said.

''I'll will fight in the name of Rose Quartz to everything he believed in!''

''I will fight for the world, I've made of the Earth is everything I'll know!''

''I'll will fight for everyone wants me to be when I'm grown,''

''The odds are against us this won't be easy but we are not going to _do it alone!''_

''We are the crystal gems,''

''We'll always saved the day. If you think we'll can't we'll always find a way.''

''That for the people of this world believed in!'' Greta said and chimed in.

''Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and Stephanie!''

 ** _Stephanie knew at the very moment she is a crystal gem only she is the Half Gem Solider and proud of it._**

 ** _That who she be! Deal with it._**

 ** _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it have a good day or afternoon and night!_**

 ** _-TLM_**


End file.
